


denial

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Stink Kink, sniff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: request: Ana/Mcree would be so amazing for the sniffing!!





	

“Yes...get in there. There you go.”

Jesse moans at the command and pushes his face deeper into the junction of Amari’s legs. The desert sun is blazing down on the back of his neck and he could swear he’s been stuck at this one post for weeks, but right now that doesn’t matter--right now all that matters is the way Captain Amari’s hand is fisted in his hair, holding him up high and tight against her crotch and keeping him trapped in the musky scent of the sweat that’s seeped through her uniform. When he sticks his tongue out to lap along the seam of her groin, he can taste it: a dark, salty flavor on his palate, something heady and earthy and intoxicating. He nuzzles at her inner thigh in a wordless plea to get them spread wider, and Amari indulges him with a chuckle. 

“You are being a very good boy,” she tells him, and he moans as his cock jumps, all but strangled by the confines of his fatigues. “Do you like the smell of my sweat, Jesse?”

He’s helpless in the face of his ramping arousal and nods against her groin, dragging his cheek along the licked seam in an effort to get her scent closer, satisfy both of them. He can’t help the whine that bubbles in the back of his throat--if she would just let him, he could make them both feel so good--

But he knows it won’t happen. Amari pulls him up by his hair, and he climbs over her body to nestle atop her needily, burying his nose in the cascading locks of her dark, silky hair to catch a hint of her spiced shampoo.

“Good boy,” Amari murmurs, as Jesse shakes and trembles and tries to recover. “Good boy.”


End file.
